Sakurai Maki
is a main character and the fifth Cure in [[Earth Defense Pretty Cure!|''Earth Defense Pretty Cure!]]. She is a second year student at Kawai High School. She is popular with boys and requests to go out with her constantly pour into her phone. Nagi is also a self confident person, usually stating herself as awesome or pretty. Her Cure form is . She controls the power of Fire. Appearance Nagi has pink hair that is held with a white headband. Her eyes are brown. Her school uniform is a dark grey blazer with white high-lights, a red tie, white shirt, a black skirt, ankle high white socks, and dark brown shoes. As Cure Vesta, Nagi's hair stays the same but her eye colour changes to pink. She wears a white vest with frilled sleeves that have pink, flipped up cuffs with base extensions in the form of a frilly six coat tails which have a pink underside, a pink bow just below her neck that has a small, pink, heart-shaped jewel with wings, embedded into it, a pair of white silk gloves, a white skirt which have pink lace bordered at the base, a pair of pink boots with brown soles which have a pink buckle on the upper part. Personality Nagi is a restless, generous, and coolheaded person that enjoys talking, a lot. She is already a second year at Kawai High School, joining the Defense Club in her first year. She doesn't like the student council as much, especially Nami Mako. Nagi loves fashion and modelling, always drooling over the newest trends. She also gets gloomy real easily if someone interrupts one of her special phone calls with a boy. Background Relationships '''Friends' Amachi Rio - Nami Mako - Himura Akiko - Mizushima Umi - Kazesawa Suzu - Cure Vesta "The Thrilling Princess! Cure Vesta!" スリリングプリンセス! キュアベスタ! Suriringu Purinsesu! Kyua Besuta! is the alter ego of Sakurai Maki. Cure Vesta has the powers of Fire. She is represented by a flame, and her main colour is pink. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" Angel Vesta "The Thrilling Princess, Angelic Love! Angel Vesta!" スリリングプリンセス、天使の愛! エンジェルベスタ! Suriringu Purinsesu, tenshi no ai! Enjeru Besuta! is another version of Cure Vesta. When the Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon the Pretty Cure, and the cures were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks Vesta Ignite '- is one of Cure Vesta's main attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. It makes it's debut in ''episode 6. 'Love Attack '- is Cure Sulphur's first group attack that she performs with Cure Scarlet leading, Cure Cerulean, Cure Epinard, and Cure Sulphur, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together. Quotes Etymology '''Nicknames Songs Maki's voice actress has participated in one image song for the character she voices. Main: * Sweet Cherry Pink Duets: * Fallin' LOVE! Earth Defense Pretty Cure! * L-O-V-E Start!!! Trivia * Sakurai Maki is the gender bend of Ryuu Zao from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Females Category:Female